


Lazy Sex

by Someweeb



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Casual Sex, Just generaly chill, Lazy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someweeb/pseuds/Someweeb
Summary: Canada and Prussia frick casually.DONT LIKE, DONT READ. READ THE TAGS.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	Lazy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, hopefully with less offensive content. I've been holding back the floodgates of smut I've written over the past three years, but now they are wide open, enjoy I guess.
> 
> Also, I use human names. for those who don't know, Canada is Mathew and Prussia is Gilbert.

“Matty, I got the stuff for dinner!” Gilbert called from the front door, both hands holding some light grocery bags. Matthew came out of their bedroom and ran up to him, throwing his arms onto his shoulders. 

“Welcome back,” Matthew greeted him. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before they kissed. Matthew slipped his tongue into Gilbert's mouth, prompting a small yelp of surprise from his boyfriend. Despite tongues being swirled about in each other's mouths, this still remained a rather gentle kiss. A brief break from the kiss let Gilbert put the thin plastic bags on the ground and wrap his built arms around his comparatively scrawny lover. They resumed the kiss and slowly but surely made their way to an oversized armchair they kept in the corner of the living room. 

This kiss continued, coaxing some barely audible mewls from both of them. Matthew started to lightly grind his pelvis into Gilbert’s and slid his hands down his back, letting his fingers trace all his muscles. 

“Matty, the shirts are getting in the way,” Gilbert moaned quietly as he kissed the crevice of Matthew’s neck and dipped his tongue into the indent of his collar bone. 

“Okay, arms up baby,” Matthew gently ordered. He did as told and lifted his arms up enough for Matthew to pull his shirt off. Gilbert did the same thing to Matthew. They went at it again, kissing and nibbling on various areas around the head like ears and shoulders. Matthew slid down Gilbert’s muscular body and briskly licked his nipple. Gilbert hummed from the sensation of Matthew's soft tongue and lips caressing the now stiff nub. 

“Hey, could you turn around? I kinda wanna eat your ass.” Gilbert slipped his fingers under Matthew’s waistband and licked his jawline. 

“I kinda wanna suck you off. 69 sound good?” As a response, Matthew ground his hips particularly hard into his lover.

“Yeah, sounds good,” the two moved to the adjacent couch and laid on top of each other facing opposite directions. They both fiddled with belts and elastic waistbands to reveal the desired body parts. Matthew wrapped his lips around the tip of Gilbert’s dick and slowly engulfed more and more of his shaft. A happy hum came from Matthew that vibrated through Gilbert’s erection. Gilbert got to work on Matthew’s behind, gently groping his cheeks and grazing his tight ring of muscles with his tongue. Small breathy moans escaped both of them and soon filled the room with little sounds of pleasure. The intensity of their acts increased little by little. Gilbert and Matthew were close to coming. Hands and mouths transitioned from mild motions to slightly less mild gradually but slowly. Then, they blew their loads, Matthew on Gilbert’s chest and abdomen and Gilbert in Matthew’s mouth. They removed their mouths from their respective places with bodily fluids dripping from them and flopped on each other's half-naked body. 

“Can dinner wait? I'm sleepy Matt,” Gilbert murmured. 

“I already got my fill,” Matthew laughed weakly, “I wanna nap too.” Gilbert wrapped his arms around one of Matthew’s legs and used his bum as a pillow. Matthew snuggled up to Gilbert’s flaccid penis like a teddy bear. The two drifted to sleep in each other’s odd embrace, covered in sweat and semen. Dinner didn't happen that night, but they didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> That's that, hope it wasn't too gross or underwhelming. See you when I post again.


End file.
